


A Collection of Hollow Radiance Domestic Fluff

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, headcanons galore, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Some soft, domestic fluff for THK and Radiance because they both need a break.





	A Collection of Hollow Radiance Domestic Fluff

Hollow’s head was leaned against the window, watching the rain fall. Radiance was curled up on the couch, thoroughly absorbed in the book she was reading.

Originally, she had found it rather slow. It was a murder mystery by an acclaimed author, and yet the detective did not find the first clue until nearly a third of the way through the book. It was probably some sort of literary device meant to build suspense, but to her it just felt slow.

Once it picked up, it held her attention a bit better.

Thunder crashed outside, and Hollow flinched back with a small squeak.

Radiance tore her eyes away from the book, her wings fluttering in concern. “Are you okay?”

They nodded, and turned back to the window, though they noticeably had more distance between themselves and the window. The moth didn’t quite believe them, but didn’t argue.

She found her place in the book, and went back to reading. She got through a few more pages, and then lightning ripped through the sky again, the flash of light quickly followed by the usual large boom.

Hollow squeaked again, pressing their back against the chair in fear. Radiance folded down the edge of the page she was on and walked over to them.

“If the thunder scares you, you can say so.” She said gently. “I won’t judge you.”

“It’s silly, though.” They signed. “Childish.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not childish to be afraid. Everyone is afraid of something. Grimm’s afraid of thunder and lightning.”

“What are you afraid of?” Hollow slowly signed.

Radiance didn’t reply immediately, stunned by the question. No one had asked her that before, everyone had always assumed she was fearless. (Emotionless was probably the word people used, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.) “I’m scared of, of losing you. I’m scared of being trapped again. Um, I’m scared of drowning.”

A small little hiss that she had learned was a laugh escaped Hollow. It was a little shaky, they were clearly unsure of themselves still, but it was better. And that made her happy.

Lightning struck, thunder rang, and Hollow clung to her like their life depended on it. She wrapped her wings around them, picking them up and carrying them away from the window, to the couch. “The thunder won’t get you.” She promised. “I’ll keep you safe and sound.”

They buried their face in her fur, still shaking a little. They carefully wrote out a word on her wing. “Read?”

“I can read to you.” She agreed. “You’ll need to know what’s going on in the story first though. It’s about this little bug detective, and he’s trying to find clues to prove that the bug who was arrested didn’t commit the crime...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me and me only but I guess ya’ll get to read it. If ya clicked just to whine about my ship, I will delete your comment with no hesitation. Have a good day.  
Also if you’re curious, the book Radiance is reading is a bug version of Mrs. McGinty’s Dead.


End file.
